


Fried Chicken

by jilliancares



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Party Games, Truth or Dare, alright heyyy, klance, wahooo fun!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilliancares/pseuds/jilliancares
Summary: In which, for some reason, Alteans call truth or dare Fried Chicken and Keith kisses Lance.





	Fried Chicken

The thing about constantly traveling through space, several hundreds of lightyears away from Earth, was that at times it felt like there wasn’t really all that much to _do_. Sure, they had all sorts of things to accommodate them on the castle ship, a kitchen, a pool, a training deck, even something kind of but actually nothing like a bowling alley—but sometimes they just grew _bored_. Day in an day out they were the only ones that they saw consistently, other than the Galra that too-often attacked them and the various aliens that ended up needing their help.

So it wasn’t like back on Earth, or back in the garrison, where you could bump into several people you knew but didn’t _know_ without having much of a care. But here, stuck with each other for the unforeseeable future, it was impossible not to get to know each other.

It was impossible to not know that Pidge was a girl, long before she’d actually told them all; impossible not to know that she liked to fidget, liked to keep her hands occupied, liked to bounce her leg and tap her feet and click her fingers. It was impossible not to know that Hunk washed his hands meticulously, that Shiro woke up screaming from nightmares and panicked when making toast for the first time in a year, memories of his time imprisoned assaulting him as he recalled that one time he was allowed a piece of bread. It was impossible not to know that Allura cried when she thought of her father, and that she blamed herself for “killing” him again. Impossible not to know that Coran was worried, constantly, that he was scared of them all getting hurt and wanted to do everything possible to keep them safe. It was impossible not to realize that Lance missed his family more than he would ever express, that he wrote countless letters to his parents and siblings that would never find a proper outpost, that he was worried about how his family must think that he was dead, and how he could do absolutely nothing to ease their fears.

Knowing so much about the others, all those little, personal details, made Keith sick to his stomach. It made him wonder what they must know about him.

He’d never spent this much time around a group of people in his entire life. He’d been on his own for almost as long he could remember, only living with his father for a brief amount of time before he was shunted from boy home to boy home, from year-round schools to orphanages to the garrison. Did the others realize that he always felt like he didn’t really fit in? That he’d spent so much of his life alone that he didn’t fully get how to act around others, how to respond? Did they realize how insecure he was of his recently realized heritage, or that he harbored even more secrets about himself, such as his sexuality? Or did they know _that_ too? It wasn’t even as if he had a problem with being gay—it was just that at so many of the homes and schools he’d been to, gay had been used as an insult, a foreign, embarrassing thing, and he didn’t want to reveal a weakness to the team. He didn’t even know how they would react.

So no, Keith didn’t want to know his own team so intimately, if only because it meant that they likely knew him just as well. But it wasn’t as if he had a choice—his life now was constantly spent in their presence, his every day spent with them by his side. It wasn’t as if keeping secrets, at this point, was something easy to do.

But even as he thought this, thought about how he wanted to keep to himself and keep the others a suitable distance away, he found himself agreeing to Pidge’s offer when she barged into his room, because the boredom that surrounded him was so prevalent. It was hard to get rid of sometimes, despite the constant running and fighting and _moving_. He figured it had to do with the fact that he was, essentially, trapped. He was on a castle ship in space and he couldn’t just leave if he wanted to, he couldn’t run away, and that scared him. And it made him _bored_.

“I’m bored,” Pidge said, when she opened his door without knocking. He could’ve reprimanded her, could’ve yelled about how he could’ve been naked or something, but he didn’t really care that much.

“Aren’t we all?”

“I was thinking about rounding everyone up for a game. You in?”

Without anything better to do, Keith agreed, rolling out of his bed and following her out into the hall. It didn’t take long before everyone was gathered in one of the lounges, sprawled across chairs and couches and the floor.

“What are we playing?” Lance questioned, peering curiously around the room, as if looking for a board game.

“I was thinking truth or dare,” Pidge admitted, perched on the edge of Lance’s arm chair. Hunk groaned.

“Oh man,” he complained. “I’m _bad_ at truth or dare.”

“How can you be bad at truth or dare?” Keith demanded.

“Well I’m bad at the coming up with things part,” Hunk relayed. “And the having to tell secrets part. And the doing embarrassing things part.”

“That’s the whole thing,” Shiro was quick to point out.

“And that’s why I’m bad at it!”

“Well I, for one, am great at it,” Lance said winningly. “Who’s going first?”

“I still don’t understand what exactly we’re playing,” Allura interrupted.

“That’s because it’s called Fried Chicken back on Altea, Princess,” Coran piped in. Everyone paused, confused.

“Ohh!” Allura said in understanding.

“No, no, we have fried chicken,” Hunk said. “I would definitely know. Mmm it’s so good too—salty and crispy and _warm_. Ugh, I could really go for some Kentucky Fried Chicken right now.”

“Fried Chicken isn’t a food!” Coran argued. “It’s the _game_!”

“How?” Pidge questioned.

“Well, if you’re too chicken to answer the question or do the task, then you get fried!” Coran said. “I think we might even have a Fryer in the game closet…”

Feeling apprehensive, Keith watched as Coran crossed the room, pulling open a closet that he hadn’t realized was there and pulling out an odd, blue object that looked much like an egg.

“Aha!” Coran cried. “Got it!” He then threw the blue egg into the center of the circle, which exploded, making blue dust erupt all over them and sending them into a coughing fit.

“Coran!” Keith complained through trying to eject the dust from his lungs.

“ _Now_ we can play,” Coran said happily. “I’ll go first! Pidge—truth or dare?” When Pidge said truth, Coran proceeded to ask her why she’d pretended to be a boy in the beginning, which she explained was due to her sneaking into the garrison in an attempt to find her brother Matt.

“And I keep going by Pidge because the name really grew on me. I don’t really feel like a Katie anymore—I left Katie behind on Earth, and it’s Pidge who’s apart of Voltron.”

“Thank you for your honesty,” Coran and Allura said in unison once Pidge was finished speaking. Her eyes widened with surprise, before she nodded jerkily.

“Erm—Lance. Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Lance answered.

“How many girls have you kissed?”

“Several,” Lance answered immediately, before screaming out in pain as his body suddenly glowed blue. “Ow! What the hell?”

“Liars get Fry-ers!” Coran sing-songed.

“Two,” Lance answered, and then screamed. “One! Just one!” This, again, was accompanied by a scream. “Ow, fuck! Fine, I haven’t kissed anyone, happy?” He was panting now, looking around warily, as if he were about to get shocked again.

“Kind of figured,” Keith answered with a shrug, and Lance glared at him immediately.

“Why I outta—”

“Guys,” Shiro interrupted. “Let’s not fight. Lance, it’s your turn.”

Still glaring at Keith, Lance opened his mouth. “Keith,” he said steadily. “Truth or dare.”

“Dare,” Keith chose. In all honestly, he only picked it because he was scared of what truths Lance might be able to draw out of him.

“Alright, tough-guy, I see,” Lance said. “I dare you to show us some part of you that’s Galra.”

“What?!” Keith exclaimed. “I don’t have parts of me that _look_ Galra—” he broke off with a shout as his vision went blue and what felt like an electric shock shot through his body, leaving him tingling and in pain.

Lance was clutching his sides and cackling. Hunk looked nervous. “Fuck,” Keith muttered. “How did you even know…?”

“I saw,” Lance said casually. Keith’s fingers felt hot, and he had a feeling that if he didn’t complete the dare soon he’d be in for another shock. So with an aggrieved huff, Keith yanked his shirt up.

It had started after he’d awakened his blade. The patches on his skin had, at first, been almost imperceptible—the palest lilac, almost his skin color. He’d thought it was a rash. But slowly, they’d darkened, until his stomach and hips and chest had been covered with random, ever-darkening purple splotches. Even looking in the mirror, Keith had had the dreaded realization that the roots of his hair looked the slightest bit purple, which had made him panic and purchase some weird kind of black space hair-dye at the next rest stop they’d had.

The entire team gasped as Keith revealed his stomach, and Pidge leaned forward to get a closer look. “Wow,” she breathed. “You know, this is really very interesting. When did it start? Do they have a different texture? Do they hurt or itch—can you feel that they’re there?” The flurry of questions was accompanied with Pidge flitting around him, hummed and pushing up her glasses and trying to examine him from all angles.

“Alright enough!” he barked, yanking his shirt back down. “It doesn’t matter.”

“But they weren’t always there,” Hunk felt the need to point out. Keith glared. This was all Lance’s fault anyway. Or maybe it was his own—maybe he shouldn’t have agreed to play this game at all.

“No,” Keith agreed, annoyed.

“So then when—”

“After I went to the Blade of Marmora’s base, alright?” Keith huffed. “Now if you don’t mind, I think I’ll go—” He’d risen half way, but Coran shouted at him to stop.

“I don’t think that’s the best idea Keith.”

“What?”

“The Fryer doesn’t like to let it’s players leave until everyone’s played,” Coran said guiltily. “If you leave, well—you’ll be shocked.”

Keith let out an exclamation and threw himself back to the floor, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. He glared at the side of Lance’s head, who wasn’t even paying attention to him.

“It’s your turn,” Coran informed gently.

“Fine,” Keith spat. “Allura, truth or dare?”

“Oh, truth, I think,” she said.

“Would you ever kiss Lance?” Keith questioned. Lance’s eyes widened, and he whipped his head to look at Keith, before spinning to look at Allura.

“Oh! Well, I mean, I don’t know…” she groaned as her body glowed blue, shaking as she was shocked. “Quiznak! Ugh, sorry Lance—no, I wouldn’t.”

Lance blushed scarlet, but Allura didn’t get shocked, and it was obvious that she was telling the truth. Lance was evidently embarrassed, and also appeared downtrodden, but Keith felt vindictive pleasure from the encounter.

“You just don’t know what you’re missing,” Lance said with a grin, except his grin didn’t look like the usual, cocky one he always wore—more like a poor imitation of it.

“Well, apparently, neither do you,” Pidge said with a smirk. Lance huffed and smacked Pidge, who overbalanced and fell off the arm of his chair. Lance didn’t look guilty.

“Alright. Shiro,” Allura said, continuing with the game. Keith couldn’t really be bothered with following along after that, instead letting himself get lost in his thoughts. That was, until several of his crew members were saying his name, and he jerked his head up in surprise.

“Sorry, what?”

“Truth or dare,” Hunk said, and Keith sighed.

“Truth, I guess.”

“Have _you_ ever kissed anyone Keith?”

“What’s with you all and kissing?” Keith demanded. “What are we, twelve?”

“Just answer the question,” Pidge insisted.

“Yes,” Keith said. There was silence. He didn’t get shocked.

“What!” Lance cried out, and Keith let himself smirk at the blue paladin. “Who?”

“I’m not telling!” Keith answered. Lance was indignant, and he cast suspicious looks between him and Allura, but he wasn’t even close. Really, it’d just been a few tentative kisses with his roommate in the garrison before he’d been kicked out, but it wasn’t like he was going to let any of them know that.

Keith directed the spotlight onto Pidge after that, letting the game continue swiftly. As it often did when he was around Lance, Keith started to feel like they were the only two in the room. He was aware of the game continuing on around them, but his thoughts only quieted down enough for him to hear when it was his or Lance’s turn.

“Lance,” Allura said. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What’s something you’ve always wanted to tell us?”

Lance bit his lip, stalling. His fingers began to turn blue, and he coughed. “Well—I’m bi,” he finally answered, in return for which he got silence. Pidge was the first to break it.

“That’s awesome!” she said. “Thanks for telling us.”

The next few minutes were full of hugs for Lance and the crew telling him they were proud of him. Keith did no such thing, but he made an effort to not scowl—he didn’t want to look homophobic or something.

It was some time later, after some crazy space juice had been broken out and they’d all become a little fuzzy in the heads, that Keith made a grave mistake.

“Keith!” Hunk proclaimed.

“Hunkard!” Keith answered.

“Hunkard?” Shiro parroted.

“Well—Hunk can’t be his full name, can it?”

Hunk ignored him, or maybe hadn’t heard, as he just forged on and said, “Truth or dare?”

“I choose dare,” Keith answered.

“Good man,” Pidge slurred.

“Keith,” Hunk said seriously. “Since you’ve obviously kissed so many people—”

“Kissing again!” Keith exclaimed.

“And Lance has kissed exactly zero, I think it only makes sense that you teach him.”

“What?” Keith yelled, at the same exact time as Lance. Even through his fuzzy headedness he knew that kissing Lance wasn’t something he felt too inclined to do. “Why me?! Why not any of you guys—you’ve kissed people, haven’t you?”

“Well _I_ can’t kiss Lance,” Hunk said. “He’s my best friend, it’d be too weird. And Allura already said she doesn’t want to—” Allura winced, still looking guilty. “Coran’s like a billion years old—”

“Hey!”

“Shiro’s way too straight, and I’m pretty sure PIdge would rather not kiss anybody.”

“And I’m not way to straight?” Keith demanded.

“What? Heck no,” Hunk said, shaking his head solemnly. “I mean, you’re at least a little bit not straight, I’m sure.”

But Keith couldn’t really hear what he was saying too well anymore—he was glowing blue.

“Looks like you better kiss Lance, Keith,” Allura instructed. “You’re about to get shocked.”

“I can’t just—” Keith began, but he cut off with a groan, clutching his sides and his muscles and nerves jumped from the influx of pain. It slowly leveled out, and he was left panting and sitting on his knees on the ground. “Jesus christ.”

“Who?” Coran said.

But Keith wasn’t listening anymore. He did not have any interest on getting shocked again, and he stood and crossed the circle in two steps, coming to a stop in front of Lance’s armchair.

“You are _not_ kissing me,” Lance said primly, tilting his head to the side.

“What I’m not doing is getting shocked again,” Keith growled, and then he was leaning down. He shoved one knee onto the seat beside Lance, and bent over the other boy. He let his hand rise up to hold Lance’s face steady, and then he was kissing him.

It wasn’t like what he’d been expecting. He’d meant to press their lips together and pull swiftly away, but instead he lingered. Instead he brought his lips to Lance’s again and again, reveling in the shaky breaths Lance let out against his mouth and the way Lance’s hand came up to clutch his arm.

Keith swiped his tongue into Lance’s mouth, who’s fingers immediately tightened on Keith. And when he began to pull away, Lance followed him, arching up, up, up, until they finally disconnected, and were mere inches away from each other, both panting.

“Wow,” Hunk breathed. “I think I would let Keith kiss me if he can make Lance look like that.”

Lance flushed even redder than he already was, and he shot Hunk a glare. “Fuck off,” he commanded. “Anyone’d respond like that to a first kiss.”

Keith couldn’t help feeling a bit proud of himself, and he soon retreated to his spot on the floor. He didn’t even bother to try to look like he was paying attention to the game after that. He just kept thinking about kissing Lance, about the feel of their lips together, the taste.

When, finally, everyone decided that they were bored and done playing, they stood up. Somehow, the blue dust that had originally scattered on them when flying back into the middle of the circle to form an egg. Coran carefully picked it up and transported it back to the games closet.

“Time to hit the hay everybody,” Shiro instructed. Nobody wanted to object, all thoroughly exhausted from the evening of what felt like turmoil.

They all went their separate ways, except for Lance, whose room was directly across from Keith’s. They walked in total silence, Keith a few steps ahead of Lance.

“Hey Keith,” Lance said quietly, so quietly that Keith almost wondered if he was even meant to hear it. Nevertheless, he looked over his shoulder at the other paladin.

“What is it?”

“I just—do you think…maybe…” he sucked in a big breath, which he then let out slowly. “I mean… um, never mind.”

“What? Lance you’re not making any sense,” Keith snapped.

“I know,” Lance muttered. By now they’d reached Lance’s room, and Lance reached for the door handle.

“What?” Keith demanded. “You’re not gonna, I don’t know, clarify that?”

Lance huffed. “I just wanted to know if you’dkissmeagain.”

“What?”

“If you’d _kiss me again_ ,” Lance hissed, looking almost angry, at this point. “I mean—not that it, like, _meant_ something to me or anything. I just—it just, it felt good. You know? But never mind. Goodnight.” With that, Lance spun and stepped into his room, slamming the door behind him. Keith stood still, shellshocked. And then he forced Lance’s door open.

Lance was standing barely two feet from the door with his hands in his hair, pulling harshly at the strands.

“Stop that,” Keith demanded. Lance jumped, spinning around wildly, and Keith caught his arm and tugged him closer.

“What’re you—”

Keith didn’t let him finish. He pulled him down and kissed him, pressing their lips together firmly and smirking when Lance’ breath hitched, when he pressed himself closer to Keith. And then Lance surprised him, suddenly pushing Keith backwards, until they were both stumbling as they kissed, until Keith was pressed against the door. Lance began to take charge of the kiss then, licking into his mouth and biting on his lip.

“God, why haven’t I done this before?” Lance demanded.

“Too… Chicken?” Keith panted.

“Fuck, do not say the word chicken ever again,” Lance said. “It just makes me think about getting electrocuted.”

Keith laughed, and Lance grinned before kissing him again.


End file.
